fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Epsode Idea For My New Show
"Eric Unleased'' ' '" is the Fitith episode in the Fith season of The Advntres Of FOSTER'S Home for imangry Feeends overall. Synopsis Coming Soon Plot The episode begins with Bloo And SpongeBob Eric Cartman Wilt Edwardo Coco Mac Homer Simpson Ed Ed n Eddy Stan Kyle Kenny And their freends exploring the woods and trying to find and slay the Tree Of Darkness When they find the tree, Wendy Testaburger finds a magic wand, knowing instantly what she wants to do with its power. Tired of the antics from Stan (her boyfriend) and his friends, she uses the wand to hex Cartman As Bloo And SpongeBob goes to kill the Tree of Darkness , the Wand Zap's At Cartman Bloo And SpongeBob sets fire to the tree as flaming seedpods burst from the tree and hits The The Gang return home. Later, at the House, Cartman starts to act strange. Bloo asks Cartman if he is alright and checks his temperature with his paw noting that Cartman has a fever. Bloo tells the feverish Cartman to go to bed as it could help. He goes to bed and starts moving around, hugging his pillow, and acting uncomfortable. The camera pans to show the window which shows the full moon, and a howl is heard. Meanwhile SpongeBob Pattck Coco Wilt And Ther freends The scene shifts to the next day, Cartman (who is feeling better) and Go To Pizza Hut which they plan to eat for lunch, when suddenly, with the All of them are visibly injured except Frankie and Cartman Cartman protests he never remembered attacking them in his sleep, and as Freend's complained about how his sleep fighting issue is a House problem, Frankie argues that it hasn't affected her so it's not his problem. The scene shifts to the night time, with Frankie asleep and The Weregender entering the room, pulling the sheets off Frankie and punching her in the face. Frankie is seen the next day with bruises and a black eye. The Gang suggest watching Cartman in his sleep to try and see what is causing him to fight in his sleep. Bloo starts to wonder if the Attack started because of Someone Zaping Cartman that so they go to a library and Bloo gets a book out and reads a page explaining about the hug wolf. They discover that an alpha Weregender can create new Weregender's by Biteing someone under a full moon. was no known cure for the transformation. Cartman tries to hug Bloo, but he stops him exclaiming "No Hugs!" Cartman apologizes and comments how he felt hot and begins to hug himself. Later that night, The scene changes to Cartman tied up in a bed and video cameras all around him with his walkie-talkie on the nightstand. Bloo explains the plan to Cartman they will watch him and if he goes after them Kyle is wearing The style The Cartman Tryed To Make Kyle In A South Park Epsode to protect them. They notice that Sponegbob is hiding behind a potted plant and quivering at the sight of Cartman and stating "I am terrified of Cartman." The rest of the Gang are seen monitoring the video camera screens., by imagining. Despite his efforts, Cartman begins to lust and Mac wakes them up to show them that Cartman has begun transforming Bloo then hides behind the plant with Sponhebob as Homer states they need a "silver baseball." Cartman then transforms into a WereWolf and breaks free from the chains destroys the cameras Theen walks up to Spongbob and SpongeBob to Kill Um Soon the cameras show Them staring at the screen and they are confused for a short amount of time only to realize Cartman is walking toward their van with cameras strapped to his shoulders. Kyle begs Bloo not to make him face Cartman but Bloo tosses him out and they close the van. The Gang wince and look away as Kyle gets beaten mercilessly And Bittin by Cartman, yelling "The suit's not working!" but Bloo tells Coco to use her strobe light mode," which causes Cartman to jump out of the window and run towards Toonvile , Cartamn runs around and Butter's and then breaks into Food Markets And Restaurants And a girl's room. He attempts to Attck the girl when her dad walks in with a shotgun and attempts to shoot Cartman, but he/she gets away. The next morning, Cartman wakes up in a stream in the Stark's Pond with Bloo And SpongeBob over him. Cartman asks what happened The scene changes to Kyle is holding an ice pack to his head And A bandage On His Hand and his face is swollen and bruised. Kyle the scolds everybody for being "great spectators," as none of them decided to help him when he was getting beaten And Bitten. They are thinking of a plan B a video of an ostrich kicking a ball at a person (the ball just rolls in between his feet harmlessly) and then running up to the person and kicking him And hitting Him With A Baseball Bat in a sensitive area. Wilt says that wasn't what he wanted to show them and then shows them the scene the cameras got when Cartman started Theen Scand His DNA on And requests for them to Lock Him In A Cage So They Did . Homer Simpson is put in charge of keeping Cartman locked up. Meanwhile In The K Hosue Kyle Aslo Got Trasformd As Well the moon comes out, and Cartman changes into a WereWolf again. And Brek's Out Of The Cage Homer Trying To Run For His Life and starts opening the door's After opening the door, Cartman jumps out and hurting him. Cartman then runs away And Into The Window Homer Says That Not Good They Found Out Cartman escaped And Theen while Bloo and form a Imaginary mob to go after the Alpha . After they leave, It scene cuts to the mob finding the alpha where the incident took place. Bloo says, "I smell someone Bring Attcked right now," . Bloo and the mob start yelling. The Werewolf then confronts the mob as Bloo apologizes to Cartman for failing him. Suddenly, Cartman And Kyle appears and jumps on the Werewolf and The three Attcked each other until they both started to glow Theen Bloo And Mac Destroyed The Full Moon By A Milsle and bright light bursts . The aftermath reveals that was the cure as Cartman And Kyle is back to normal And defeat That alpha And burned It To Death The episode ends Stan Forgving Wendy What She Has Done With Wendy becomes Stan's girlfriend again, The End for now Note I Got The Idea From